Confort Esmeralda
by MrRayney
Summary: Ambos habían visto aquel abrazo entre sus dos compañeros de equipo, por lo cual ambos asumieron que no tenían alguna oportunidad con aquellas personas que tanto amaban y finalmente ambos decidieron buscar consuelo uno con el otro.


Hola chicos y chicas aquí MrRayney con una nueva historia.

Sin lugar a dudas creo que esta será una de las historias más raras que escribiré porque planeo salirme de mi zona de confort a algo que me tomare más en serio, sé que este concepto se ha utilizado un montón, pero quiero ver por lo menos si soy capaz de hacer una buena historia con el concepto que estoy utilizando.

Espero que este prologo sea de su agrado.

**Los personajes de Teen Titans no son de mi propiedad, son de DC y Warner Brothers.**

* * *

_**Confort Esmeralda**_

_**Prologo**_

Ella no podía dejar de jadear, la sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo era demasiada placentera como para formular palabra alguna, él sabía exactamente donde tocarla para aumentar aquella lujuria que había comenzado a crecer desde el momento en que se besaron tan solo unos minutos atrás.

Pronto su compañero capturo sus labios con los suyos de nuevo y comenzó a profundizar el beso, pidiéndole que le dejara entrar a lo cual ella acepto sin pestañear, sus lenguas pronto comenzaron a luchar por el control mientras disfrutaban de la sensación.

Él soltó un gruñido bestial, pues el animal dentro de él ansiaba por más y él en esos momentos decidió hacerle caso, rápidamente se quitó los guantes que ocultaban sus manos del mundo, él tenía una razón para ello pues sus manos eran de lejos algo normal, eran algo peludas y en donde se suponía que se encontraban sus uñas, habían un varias garras afiladas.

Utilizando aquellas garras rasgo con desesperación las ropas de su compañera, dejándola con un conjunto rosa de ropa interior, ella en vez de enojarse por aquel acto decidió ignorarlo, pues a pesar de que sabían que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, ambos decidieron seguir adelante.

Ellos jamás pensaron que llegarían a este punto, ya que en un principio la única razón por la que habían comenzado esta relación fue para olvidar a aquellas personas que ellos tanto amaban pero que desgraciadamente no sentían lo mismo por ellos, habían buscado aquel cariño que tanto ansiaban uno con el otro…

Pues a pesar de que sabían que no podían llenar aquel vacío en sus corazones entre ellos, podían fingirlo estando en los brazos del otro.

Ella cayó de espaldas sobre su cama y acto seguido fue abordada de nuevo por aquellos labios que no la dejaban tranquila, mientras las manos de su compañero comenzaron a dirigirse a las partes más íntimas de su persona pero aquellas prendas se lo impedían, por lo que comenzando a rasgar rápidamente aquellas ultimas ropas.

Habían llegado al punto del no retorno, pues ella sabía que sus instintos animales se harían cargo de cualquier acción que fuera a tomar de ahora en adelante, la Bestia en su interior no pararía hasta saciarse y el no haría nada en contra de esto, porque ella sabía que él deseaba completamente esto…

Y puede que ella también, con tal de olvidar aquel sentimiento que la lastimaba bastante.

Finalmente reuniendo el poco control que ella tenía, dijo unas palabras finales antes de que comenzaran algo que no pararía hasta que uno de los dos terminara exhausto.

—Robin—

Su compañero ni se inmuto y al igual que ella dijo unas últimas palabras.

—Rae—

Tras esto ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, pues ellos dos sabían muy bien porque habían dicho aquellos nombres, ellos deseaban con toda su alma que aquellas personas fueran con las que compartieran estos momentos de amor.

Pero no había amor en este acto, solo la lujuria y un intento en vano de olvidar un sentimiento que los estaba desgarrando por dentro.

* * *

Sorprendente que alguien como yo escriba algo como esto…les seré sincero la pareja BB/Star me gusta, créanme si no fuera BBRae seria completamente BBStar, lo que voy a intentar mostrar a través de esta historia es el desarrollo de su amistad, para apoyarse, mostrar que no están solos, al grado incluso de hacer cosas drásticas entre ellos y que al final serian bastante cuestionables, eso espero lograr con esta historia.

Así que les agradecería mucho si comentaran, la verdad los comentarios son de gran ayuda, porque me hacen saber que alguien está leyendo esta historia y créanme amigos, no voy a escribir una historia que nadie esta leyendo, ya saben si quieren señalar cualquier falla, algún consejo o simplemente una felicitación, se los agradeceré mucho.


End file.
